Mantan
by dongpaca
Summary: Youngmin terlalu santai sampai pada akhirnya dia lupa bahwa Donghyun bisa direbut siapa aja tapi sekarang mantan kesayangan Donghyun kembali datang. bagaimana ini? Produce 101 season 2 fict. Dongpaca. Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin. yaoi
1. chapter 1

**MANTAN**

Youngmin punya pacar namanya Donghyun orangnya kalem-kalem bikin jatuh cinta sampai dijulukin national boyfriend di sekolah. ada untungnya dan juga ga untungnya selama jadi pacar Donghyun.

banyaknya sih ga untungnya apalagi kalo diingat dulu awal pacaran, Youngmin sehari aja ga digosipin itu aneh. soalnya Youngmin sama Donghyun pacaran ga bisa diduga. tiba-tiba aja Youngmin yang lagi ikut kelas dance di tarik sama Donghyun ke tengah lapangan sekolah mereka yang luas.

dibawah sinar matahari sore ada dua orang yang keringatan akibat kegiatan klub, kata Youngmin juga Donghyun waktu itu bau banget soalnya doi kan baru selesai latihan basket. taulah gimana baunya bisa bikin pingsan tapi karena Donghyun cakep dikuatin aja lah.

anak-anak yang lain tuh pada bingung sore itu lumayan panas ngapain tuh makhluk berdua berdiri disana udah gitu Donghyun anak tenar jadilah kepo dan pada kaget waktu Donghyun langsung to the point nembak Youngmin.

"kak jadi pacar gue yuk. gue suka sama lo udah lama" kedengaran romantis ga? kata Youngmin b aja sih tapi tetap aja dia kaget anak tenar sekolahan malah nembak dia yang bukan siapa-siapa.

dilihat sekelilingnya banyak cewek dan uke yang komat kamit menghujatnya, gimana bisa mereka kalah dari Youngmin untuk ngerebut hati Donghyun, sekilas itu yang bisa dia dengar. Youngmin yang cukup mengerti resiko yang bakal dia hadapi memilih menolak Donghyun.

Donghyun kelihatan sedih sedangkan anak-anak ada yang seneng juga ada yang heran kok Youngmin malah nolak yang kayak Donghyun, jual mahal banget. kan Youngmin serba salah. mereka tuh cuman ngomong tapi ga bisa mikir kalo jadi Youngmin gimana.

"kak gue tau ini terlalu tiba-tiba tapi tolong terima gue ya. kita jalanin aja dulu. kalo emang ga cocok silakan kakak yang nentuin aja" Donghyun senyum ganteng banget, yang lain pada baper sedangkan Youngmin bimbang.

pesona Donghyun kuat banget, mau nolak tapi ya Youngmin orangnya ga tegaan kalo terima juga bisa di bully fans Donghyun yang ga peduli mau itu senior atau junior berani ngerebut Donghyun akan mereka kerjain habis-habisan.

"kalo kakak takut ada yang ngebully kakak tenang aja gue bakalan melindungi kakak sampai kapan pun karena gue serius" mati Youngmin ga bisa apa-apa lagi kalo begini. akhirnya diterimalah Donghyun dan seluruh sekolah heboh.

emang Donghyun selain bermulut manis dia juga nepatin janjinya. selama ini Youngmin cukup terhindar dari aksi-aksi gila fans Donghyun tapi tetap saja dia digibahin banyak orang. Youngmin pun ga mau kalah sama Donghyun dia berusaha untuk bisa suka dan menjadi pacar yang baik sehingga bisa mendapat pengakuan kalo dia emang cocok disisinya Donghyun.

kenangan paling manis diawal mereka pacaran adalah ketika first kiss mereka berdua, ini juga first kiss Youngmin soalnya dia belum pernah pacaran beda sama Donghyun yang pernah pacaran beberapa kali.

Donghyun emang kelebihan baik atau gimana, dia rela izin ga ikut latihan basket demi menemani Youngmin yang lagi di hukum untuk selesaiin catatan biologi yang banyak banget. walau udah di tolak sama Youngmin tapi Donghyun tetap aja keras kepala mau nemenin katanya sih, "mana mungkin aku ninggalin pacar sendirian, kalo susah yah sama-sama susah. ini yang namanya pacaran" gimana mau nolak lagi Youngmin aja udah hampir mati karena malu, maklum aja baru pernah pacaran.

"ah benar-benar menyebalkan" Youngmin berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. bayangkan berlembar-lembar halaman lagi yang harus dia catat, memang harusnya dia lebih disiplin biar ga susah kayak gini. Youngmin pun meletekan kepala dibahu Donghyun yang nyaman dan buat dia jadi ngantuk.

tapi sebelum dia tertidur Donghyun malah menciumnya dengan lembut. sedikit kaget tapi senang juga. siapa sih yang ga senang di cium sama pacar apa lagi pacarnya kayak Donghyun. lemes lo semua.

ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, saling lumat melumat, bunyi yang cukup terdengar. Youngmin nyaris pingsan karena ciuman mereka udah hampir panas tapi Donghyun yang ahli begituan menyudahinya sebelum mereka khilaf disekolah.

akibat ciuman itu Youngmin ga bisa tidur tiga hari dan ga fokus sama pelajaran karena kebanyakan mikir bibir seksinya Donghyun yang makin bikin dia sering salah fokus kalo pacarnya itu lagi ngomong.

tapi emang dalam suatu hubungan masa masa indah ga selamanya bertahan harus ada cobaannya biar tau seberapa cinta pasangan masing-masing. Youngmin melupakan fakta bahwa Donghyun itu bisa saja direbut oleh jutaan wanita atau uke yang lebih dari pada dirinya. mungkin Donghyun juga bisa balik sama mantannya yang jangan ditanya kecantikan dan kepribadian mereka. Youngmin kalah jauh kata orang-orang.

hati Youngmin semakin ga tenang waktu Jisung datang membawa kabar menyebalkan.

"eh min tau ga ada berita terheboh yang bisa bikin lo nangis"

"emang gue kayak lo gampang nangis. apaan sih?"

"tau Takada Kenta ga?"

"tau dong yang tahun lalu pindah ke Jepang itukan? gila dia tuh manis udah gitu baik banget"

"nah lo aja tau gimana sempurnanya dia kan. katanya besok dia balik sekolah lagi disini"

"terus apa hubungannya sama gue?"

"yah si bego. Kenta kan mantan kesayangan Donghyun, kok bisa lupa couple legend sekolah kita. siap-siap aja lo putus sama Donghyun" Jisung ketawa puas banget lihat wajah kagetnya Youngmin yang mirip alpaca jantungan .g

Youngmin ingin rasanya lompat dari atap sekolah sekarang juga. Donghyun dan Kenta kan katanya belum ada kata putus yang jelas, lalu nasib dia gimana dong? kan Youngmin belum siap lepasin Donghyun walau dia tau Kenta sama dia perbedaannya kayak bumi dan langit.

'shit. gue harus gimana sekarang?!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **haloo saya balik lagi sama sebuah cerita. maaf yah gue itu suka ngetik bahasanya campur aduk kayak gado-gado jadi kalo ada typo dan bahasanya yang tidak mengerti sekali lagi gue minta maaf. kali ini ada Kenta loh di ff saya, soalnya banyak yg ngeship Kenta sama Dongpaca jadi sekedar iseng aja masukin Kenta ke cerita hehehe semoga kalian semua menikmati cerita ini ya, byeeee**


	2. chapter 2

**MANTAN**

hari yang ga dinanti-nantikan oleh Youngmin pun tiba. Takada Kenta balik lagi. tapi yang Youngmin denger dari si Jisung tukang gosip itu Kenta bakalan sampainya sore so dia masih punya waktu untuk menyiapkan hati dan batin sebelum kehilangan Donghyun. amit-amit.

"kak kamu tuh kenapa? makanannya ga dimakan tapi dianggurin sama kayak aku" ucap Donghyun sambil mengelus pipi Youngmin penuh kasih sayang. para penghuni kantin udah heboh sendiri, Youngmin yang digituin mereka yang baper.

"ga kok hehehe maaf ya" Youngmin ketawa canggung yang buat Donghyun ambyar lalu khilaf mencuri ciuman dari bibir manis sang kekasih. mati lo semua.

selesai makan Donghyun sama Youngmin jalan bareng ke kelas sambil gandengan tangan bikin anak-anak jones pada merana melihat adegan itu. mata Donghyun itu ga fokus ke depan malah liatin Youngmin yang memerah karena malu dilihatin terus. haduh menggemaskan sekali.

"dongdong udah jangan lihatin aku terus ntar malah nabrak"

"gimana bisa aku ga lihatin pacar kesayangan aku yang lagi imut begini" kelihatannya sih Youngmin masih kalem tapi dengan wajah yang memerah padahal dalam hati dia udah teriak mengalahkan high note nya Park Woodam.

"sini peluk dulu dong" Donghyun langsung menarik Youngmin kedalam pelukannya, dipeluknya erat banget kayak ga mau dilepasin lagi. walaupun udah tau kebiasaan Donghyun sebelum biarin Youngmin masuk kelas itu banyak yang masih iri soalnya walau udah 6bulan pacaran Donghyun masih aja so sweet banget ke Youngmin. pacar idaman banget kan.

"udah dong. aku malu"

"hehehe" Donghyun cuman nyengir ganteng yang bikin lo semua mau nikahin dia secepatnya.

"aku mau izin dong bentar sore mau main futsal jadi ga bisa pulang bareng. kamu ga apa-apa kan?" ucap Donghyun sebenarnya agak ragu ninggalin pacarnya, bukan karena Youngmin ga bisa pulang sendiri tapi dia nya aja yang ga rela untuk melepas.

"ga apa apa kok. jangan main sampai malam ntar kamu sakit gimana"

"siap tuan putri"

"dongdong aku kan bukan cewek"

"hehehe yaudah pangeran balik dulu ke kelas ya" Donghyun cium Youngmin lagi, malu alpaca lagi si Youngmin. jadi pengen khilaf bareng Donghyun deh pikir Youngmin.

waktu masuk ke kelas tuh Youngmin harus siap batin di gangguin sama temennya yang ga berperasaan kalo Youngmin itu masih aja malu soal beginian.

"gaes tuan putri kita udah masuk. mana karpet merahnya?" ini hyungseob

"sini tuan putrinya aku berikan ciuman" ini Sanggyun

"peluk aku dan jangan kau lepas mas" ini Euiwoong

"pangeranku jangan sampai sakit ya, ntar siapa yang ciumin aku" tutup Hyunbin yang diiringi ketawa menyebalkan milik sekelas.

Youngmin cemberut aja sambil duduk ke tempatnya karena kalo dibalas tuh malah semua adegan mesranya sama Donghyun dijadikan bahan olokan apalagi sama Hyungseob dan Euiwoon cabe kebanggaan kelas.

"serius mau futsal tuh si Donghyun?" tanya Jisung

"bukannya dia anak basket ya?" Eunki malah nanya balik sama Jisung

nah Youngmin kan jadi kepikiran, bener juga kata Eunki. pacarnya itu kan anak basket malahan pemain inti kok sorenya bukan latihan malah main futsal. hati Youngmin jadi ga tenang.

"lo ga lupakan kalo Kenta balik sebentar sore?" tanya Jisung lagi.

"masa Donghyun bohongin gue sih?"

"ya soalnya aneh aja 6 bulan dia itu terlalu sempurna ga ada satu kesalahan sama elu min" kata-kata Eunki itu jadi buat dia berprasangka buruk tapi emang ada benernya juga.

"semoga aja dia ga bohong" Youngmin cemberut sampai pulang sekolah. hatinya beneran ga tenang sama sekali.

waktu pulang Youngmin bertemu dengan sosok ketua klub futsal, Taedong namanya. jadi dia samperin tuh si Taedong biar nanya kejelasan soal Donghyun ini dari pada dia mati penasaran.

"Taedong ketua klub futsal ya?"

"eh kak Youngmin. bener. ada apa ya?"

"cuman mau nanya sebentar ada latihan ga?"

"ada dong kak emang kenapa? ga mungkin mau gabung kan?"

"hehehe enggak kok mana bisa senior ikutan klub lagi. eh iya Donghyun masuk klub futsal juga ga?"

"Donghyun kan pemain inti basket kak ga mungkin bisa gabung sama futsal, jawdal kita barengan walau beda tempat latihan. emang kenapa ya kak?"

"ga kok. makasih ya"

"sama-sama kak" setelah Taedong pergi Youngmin pengen pingsan di tempat. jadi dia dibohongin. untuk pertama kalinya Youngmin merasakan bagaimana dia di bohongin bocah yang jadi pacarnya itu. walau kecewa Youngmin berusaha meyakinkan diri kalo semuanya akan baik-baik aja.

 _unfaedah (4)_

 _Minki : gaes ada hot news buat kalian_

 _Jisung : apa_

 _Eunki : apa .2_

 _Minki : Youngmin kalo read doang gue kick. serius ini_

 _Youngmin : tenang aja gue nyimak kok ini lagi sambil ngerjain tugas_

 _Minki : jadi gue udah sampai lagi ke korea!!_

 _Eunki : ga penting anjir_

 _Jisung : nyesel gue_

 _Youngmin : tuh kan firasat gue ga enak dari awal_

 _Minki : jahat banget sih kalian. firasat buruk lo disimpan dulu buat yang satu ini min :)_

 _*sent foto*_

 _Jisung : kayaknya lo yang harus di kick. ngapain kirim foto elu_

 _Minki : fokus sama cowok dua dibelakang bego_

 _Youngmin : ITUKAN DONGHYUN_

 _Eunki : kan gue bilang apa lo dibohongin. itu Kenta ya?!_

 _Jisung : KOK BISA LO BARENG MEREKA_

 _Minki : sejak kapan sih lo semua ingat sama gue yang lagi ke Jepang? jadi gue naik pesawat yang sama dengan Kenta. waktu selca mau update ig nah ada tuh berdua. mana Donghyun megang kepala Kenta mesra_

 _Youngmin : cara bunuh diri yang ga sakit gimana_

 _Eunki : tenang dulu min siapa tau besok Donghyun mau jujur soal ini ke elu_

 _Jisung : tapi foto rada ngeblur gitu bisa aja nanti mereka bilang itu bukan mereka_

 _Minki : ini yang lebih jelas. bisa lo lihat kan Donghyun bawain barang Kenta udah gitu naik mobilnya Donghyun_

 _*sent foto*_

 _*sent foto*_

Youngmin udah galau berat ga bisa dia nahan air mata, dia emang baru pernah pacaran tapi Donghyun ga usah bohongin dia bisa kali ya. jadi selama ini Donghyun kayak baik sama dia cuman sebelum ada Kenta kalo udah ada Kenta dia dilupain. dibuang. oke ini sakit banget buat paca.

semalaman Youngmin nangis sampai matanya bengkak ga karuan. guru-guru pada khawatir teman yang lain juga gitu tapi Youngmin bilang ga apa-apa. sok kuat dia. Eunki Jisung Minki hanya menatap Youngmin kasihan, soalnya buat Youngmin yang masih baru dalam urusan cinta pasti merasa sangat terhianati.

hari ini juga Donghyun malah ga ketemu sama Youngmin sama sekali. cuman kirim chat aja bilang dia ga bisa makan bareng dan pulang bareng soalnya lagi sibuk jadi minta pengertian dia dulu. Youngmin cuman bales ia dan di read doang.

tapi kenyataan emang jahat ya. waktu grup unfaedah bareng ke kantin bisa dilihat Donghyun lagi makan bareng Kenta sambil ketawa. ia bareng. karena bareng makanya sibuk ya. walau disitu ada Sewoon juga tetap saja yang menyita perhatian semuanya Donghyun sama Kenta yang akrab itu. yang lain ngelihat mata Youngmin yang bengkak jadinya malah ngegosip kalo Youngmin diputusin sama Donghyun.

hari-hari menyakitkan seperti ini terus berlanjut dengan kebohongan-kebohongan Donghyun yang semakin beragam. seperti contohnya Donghyun ga bisa pulang bareng karena mau quality time bareng mama tapi Hyungseob ketemu Donghyun lagi beli baju bareng Kenta.

lagi Donghyun bilang ga bisa ke kantin bareng karena mau ngerjain tugas dikelas nyatanya Sanggyun yang balikin buku ke perpus malah lihat doi lagi bareng Kenta ngebahas buku dengan jarak yang dekat banget.

Youngmin udah ga bisa diginiin. udah cukup dia pusing sama ujian yang sebentar lagi bakal dia hadapi malah ditambah ujian hidup dari Donghyun, tekat Youngmin udah bulat mau putus sama Donghyun.

jadi waktu Donghyun lagi istirahat latihan basket disamperin lah sama Youngmin tapi pacarnya itu asik main hp mulu sempat diintip ada nama kenta disitu. Youngmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Donghyun kita putus yuk" dengan berat hati Youngmin ngomong kayak gitu tapi jawaban Donghyun apa cuman hm doang. semudah itukah mereka putus. sebelum nangis Youngmin berdiri mau kabur aja secepatnya tapi Donghyun bangun duluan langsung rapihin barang-barangnya kemudia teriak ke teman-temannya

"woi gue duluan ye ada urusan mendadak ntar gue bayar denda bolosnya ya. bye" udah gitu aja bahkan Donghyun ga sekedar ngelirik Youngmin sedikitpun. kisah cinta mereka kandas begitu aja. Youngmin akhirnya pulang sambil nangis-nangis.

malam ini grup unfaedah ngumpul di kamar Youngmin biar menghibur teman kesayangan mereka ini. memang cinta pertama itu menyakitkan tapi Donghyun keterlaluan banget. national boyfriend nya itu hanya bullshit semata.

"udah Youngmin sayang jangan nangis lagi ya. masih banyak cogan di dunia ini" Minki mencoba nenangin Youngmin.

"tapi dia bahkan ga nanya alasan gue minta putus itu apa. dia juga minta maaf kalo udah bohong. dia jahat banget" Youngmin nangis semakin kencang.

"iya dia itu emang bangsat ntar kita semua balesin dendam lu ke dia kok. tenang aja ada kita" Eunki meluk Youngmin. sementara Jisung sibuk ngechat sama salah satu mata-matanya yang lagi ngikutin Donhyun.

 _Taehyun : kak, Donghyun jemput Kenta ke rumahnya. mereka kayaknya mau jalan bareng soalnya pakaian udah rapih bener._

 _Jisung : oke sip. terus ikutin mereka ya karena cuman lo yang bisa gue andalin sekarang._

 _Taehyun : tenang aja kak gue akan usaha sebisa mungkin_

sambil menunggu updatean dari Taehyun, Jisung fokus lagi ngehibur Youngmin dengan mengajak maraton drama favorit Youngmin biar ga sedih lagi.

tapi ditengah drama yang lagi seru banget Taehyun ngechat Jisung.

 _Taehyun : kak ini Donghyun sama Kenta balikan apa gimana sih?! mereka berdua ke restoran mewah dan balkonnya udah disewa sama Donghyun. dari tampilannya ini candle light dinner *sent foto*_

 _Jisung : makasih banget ya dek. lo udah bisa pulang_

 _Taehyun : ga masalah kak. kalo perlu lagi hubungin gue aja_

 _Jisung : oke sip_

Jisung yang udah murka akhirnya dengan marah ngetik chat buat Eunki dan Minki soal Donghyun yang udah balikan sama Kenta itu. dengan kompak mereka bertiga segera spam chat Donghyun dengan beragam makian dan sumpah dengan berbagai macam bahasa.

sementara Donghyun yang lagi menikmati hasilnya karya nya merasa terganggu dengan hp nya yang getar terus ga bisa diem. ketika dibuka dia kaget setengah mati karena chat dari temen Youngmin.

'mampus ini gue bakal di bunuh ya?'


	3. chapter 3

**MANTAN**

 _Enjoy the last chapter_

Youngmin menatap ketiga temannya yang sibuk dengan hp masing-masing. raut wajah mereka terlihat marah dan jari mereka mengetik dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Youngmin lelah punya teman kayak mereka niatnya mau menghibur kok Youngmin malah dikacangin. sudah cukup dikacangin Donghyun, sahabatnya jangan ikutan juga dong.

"teman-teman kalian pulang aja deh gue udah ngantuk mau bobo aja hehehe"

"loh kan drama nya lagi seru masa udah ngantuk padahal gue masih penasaran adegan selanjutnya" Youngmin tau kok kalo Minki bohong karena dia udah lihat si Minki nguap dari awal dramanya mulai, ya jelas Minki bosan karena bayangkan drama favorit Youngmin itu temanya kriminal pembunuhan. Minki kan sukanya yang romance dan cogan dimana-mana apalagi cogannya kayak Kang Dongho :(

"udah malem ini kasihan kalian pulangnya susah nanti" mereka bertiga hanya saling natap, kalo keputusan Youngmin dibantah ga bakal ada ujungnya.

"yaudah kita pamit ya. jangan sedih lagi. kalo kenapa-kenapa hubungin kita bertiga karena kita akan selalu siap sedia untuk tuan putri Youngmin" kalimatnya menyentuh cuman bikin Youngmin sedih karena itu kan panggilan sayang dari Donghyun. terpaksa dia pura-pura senyum aja biar temennya ga pada kecewa.

setelah ketiga temannya itu pergi Youngmin memutuskan untuk tidur dia lelah dengan segalanya. lelah batin dan pikiran. dia bahkan berharap ga punya perasaan biar ga sakit lagi. alay sih tapi kalian pasti pernah rasain.

Youngmin pun tertidur dengan cantik tanpa tau ada panggilan masuk dari Donghyun. sengaja dia silent hp nya biar ga banyak berharap menunggu Donghyun untuk menghubunginya. kurang berjodoh sepertinya.

1.30am

Youngmin melihat jam diatas meja belajar, dia masih ngantuk cuman dari lantai bawah terdengar suara berisik. sepertinya sang ayah baru saja pulang dan sedikit berdebat dengan ibunya. dia memilih menlanjutkan tidur indahnya.

ketika Youngmin mulai tertidur seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, walau tau ada yang masuk Youngmin sih mikir mungkin ayah mau memberikan kado secara diam-diam. Youngmin semakin bersemangat dan pura-pura tidur. pasti hadiahnya bagus banget.

sosok itu terus masuk dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan Youngmin. ia berhenti tempat disamping tempat tidur Youngmin dan mengelus surai hitam yang lembut itu.

pelan-pelan ia mengangkat selimut yang di pakai Youngmin lalu masuk kedalamnya dan berbaring disamping Youngmin. dengan percaya diri Youngmin pura-pura mengigau dan memeluk sosok itu. tapi ini bukan ayahnya.

sosok itu membalas pelukan Youngmin dengan erat sehingga kepalanya tenggelam didalam dada bidang si sosok misterius.

seketika Youngmin membeku. dia tidak yakin kalo sosok yang memeluknya ini Donghyun tapi benar-benar bau parfum Donghyun. perlahan ia membuka mata, walau situasi kamarnya remang matanya masih cukup baik untuk mengenali sosok itu sebagai Donghyun, lelaki yang sore tadi memutuskannya atau lebih tepat yang diputuskan oleh dia.

Donghyun tersenyum dan mengelus surai Youngmin tanpa tau kalo pacarnya itu sedang kaget setengah mati sampai membeku.

"maaf sayang apakah aku membangunkanmu?" Youngmin harap ini semua bukan mimpi ini terlalu manis untuk sekedar menjadi mimpi. Donghyun yang gemas dengan ekspresi Youngmin langsung saja melumat habis bibir kekasihnya.

ditengah ciuman sepihak Donghyun, Youngmin menangis sehingga Donghyun harus berhenti dan memastikan keadaan kekasih manisnya itu.

"apa yang terjadi sayang"

"lo jahat hyun jahat!! sekarang masih bisa lo cium gue kayak gini. lo tau lo bikin gue hampir mati setan!!"

"sayang kamu kenapa hm?" Donghyun kembali memeluk Youngmin agar lelaki itu bisa tenang karena dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada pacarnya itu. masa Youngmin menangis karena ciuman padahal biasanya malah Youngmin mendesah bikin Donghyun terangsang.

"lo bohong sama gue!! katanya mau latihan futsal tapi lo kan pemain inti basket. dasar bego! ternyata malah jemput Kenta di bandara!"

"yaampun sayang aku bisa jelasin sama kamu itu-"

"udah gitu Hyungseob ketemu kamu di mall sama Kenta!!"

"sayang aku-"

"apalagi katanya lo ga bisa makan bareng gue di kantin tapi bisa makan sama si Kenta. segitu pentingnya Kenta buat lo!!"

"sayang-"

"dan terakhir waktu gue minta putus tadi sore malah lo cuman jawab hm dan kabur begitu aja! masih bisa lo cium gue kayak gini? lo kira gue apaan hyun? pelarian disaat ga ada Kenta? mending lo pulang aja udah malem"

Donghyun meluk Youngmin lagi dengan erat sambil minta maaf. dia merasa bodo karena ga sadar kalo apa yang dilakukan olehnya itu malah menyakiti sang kekasih.

"sayang biar aku jelasin dulu oke" Youngmin ga jawab cuman nangisnya reda lagi seakan udah siap mendengar penjelasan Donghyun.

"pertama aku minta maaf soal latihan futsal, sebenarnya aku pengen jujur cuman aku takut kamu malah raguin aku karena jemput mantan. aku tau siapapun pasti cemburu sama mantan pacar kita tapi aku memilih bohong. maaf ya"

"kedua aku emang sama Kenta ke mall, tapi sumpah itu mau beli kado buat Sewoon karena aku sahabat dekat Sewoon. kalo aku kasih tau kamu emang bakal diizinin?"

"ketiga sebenarnya Sewoon Kenta pengen makan berdua tapi mereka itu masih malu. mau pdkt tapi susahnya minta ampun"

"dan yang terakhir jujur aku ga denger kalo kamu minta putus karena saat itu aku sedang sibuk mau ngurusin candle light dinner Sewoon Kenta"

Youngmin terus menatap Donghyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Donghyun kembali mengelus rambut Youngmin dengan penuh kasih sayang, dia pengen ga ada salah paham lagi diantara mereka karena dia udah beneran cinta sama sosok didepannya ini sampai dia lupa kalo dia pernah jatuh cinta sama sosok Takada Kenta.

"aku udah jujur semuanya sayang kalo ga percaya cek ig Sewoon aja pasti udah dipost foto mereka berdua. aku beneran cinta cuma sama kamu"

Youngmin memeluk tubuh Donghyun erat karena dia merasa sedikit malu udah bertingkah laku kayak anak kecil cuman karena cemburu sama mantan tapi tetap aja Donghyun salah kenapa ga mau jujur aja. Youngmin kan pengertian pake banget.

"lain kali jangan bohong ya dingdong"

"iya kesayangan ku. aku minta maaf ya"

"aku maafin kok hehehe"

"mau lanjutin yang tadi ga?"

"yang mana?"

"ciuman hehehe siapa tau khilaf kan ena" wajah Youngmin udah memerah sempurna karena tapi boleh juga tuh khilaf bareng Donghyun.

"ayolah anak-anak ini udah malam ntar khilaf loh. mama juga udah capek nonton drama kalian. mending Youngmin tidur terus Donghyun pulang besok kalian harus sekolah" ternyata mama Youngmin daritadi ngintipin Dongpaca karena takut khilaf mereka berdua eh taunya emang hampir khilaf kan.

"hehehe" Youngmin sama Donghyun cuman ketawa karena niat khilaf mereka harus gagal karena ada mama Youngmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

halo semuanyaaa akhirnya cerita ini end juga ya. makasih buat semuanya yang udah nunggu. review kalian membuat saya tetap tegar untuk mengetik ff ini. maaf yah nunggunya kelamaan. semoga kalian puas dengan hasil ketikan saya ini. selanjutnya saya akan lanjutin cerita Nieljin. apakah ada yang ngeship mereka? hehehe

sampai jumpaaa


End file.
